


Forgetting Was The Worst Part

by Feralious



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Handcuffs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Power Play, Pre-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralious/pseuds/Feralious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hadn’t made the connection then, because no matter the similarities, it hadn’t been possible. Tiago was dead, had been for the longest time. Erased from James’ mind, because whatever had happened between them was way in the past and now over. Pretty soon Tiago had become just another face. Another person he’d slept with. The feelings he had developed for him buried and forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Was The Worst Part

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift to the wonderful skyfall00silva over on Tumblr! It's really been my pleasure to write this for you. Was really happy to find out you were my recipient, ha. Seriously hope it's to your liking. :)

That particular day at work was no different from other days, although today rumor had it – and rumor spread quickly around MI6 – that one of the senior agents had just been promoted to the ranks of 00. And if those rumors checked out – and they usually did, which wasn’t all that strange, considering they circulated through the British Intelligence Service – that agent had been Tiago Rodriguez.

James had heard of him, of course; although aside from passing him in the halls every now and then he’d never actually met him. Whenever they did, though, the Spaniard always greeted him with a smile, as he greeted everyone. James never gave him much thought, although he begrudgingly had to admit that for the agent to have been promoted to 00 status, there must undoubtedly be something special about him.

 

James had a habit of going out for a drink after work, usually frequenting the same place whenever he did so. Tonight was not an exception. He was almost finished with his drink when a man appeared beside him, leaning against the bar, asking him if he could buy him another.

James turned to look at him, curious to see if this stranger was worth the hassle, then snorting when he actually recognized the man standing next to him – even if said man was acting as though he’d never seen him before.

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” James said, frowning, quite sure that he must’ve recognized him, too. “We actually work together.”

“Oh, I know,” Tiago answered with a smile. “James, is it, right?”

James stared at him, a little incredulous. “And yet you still –”

“Hey, I’m off the clock, and so are you,” Tiago had shrugged. “So what do you say?”

“What do I say to what?” James had scowled, taking hold of his drink.

Tiago grinned. “Are you interested?”

James knew exactly what he was playing at, but decided to watch him work for it, see what he was made of. Who knew, maybe he _was_ interested. Tiago was very easy on the eyes, after all; and not unimportant, he had a very appealing sense of self-confidence around him.

Tiago leaned down, resting one hand on the back of James’ seat, the other ending up under his chin, fingers tilting his head, forcing James to look up at him.

James smirked a little, seeing the intense, darkening look in Tiago’s eyes.

“Don’t play dumb, James. It doesn’t become you,” he smiled. A killer smile, James noted – not in the sense that it was dazzling, but in a way that told him that if he were to take him up on his offer, he was sure to devour him. Eat him alive, as it were.

Huh. That actually sounded appealing. He could at least give him a chance.

“Let me get my wallet.”

 

They’d gotten into a cab. James was looking at Tiago, noting he had a very satisfied look on his face.

“I didn’t even know you knew my name,” James told him, careful not to say anything that could be tied back to MI6 in the cab driver's presence.

“Ah, but of course I do, James,” he laughed. “Personnel files aren’t as well secured as they should be.”

James raised an eyebrow. “You could’ve just asked.” He didn’t question him on the supposedly easy access to MI6’s most valuable information, fully aware of Tiago’s reputation as a renowned hacker.

“Oh, I try to keep business and personal life separated,” Tiago answered casually.

“So then why are we _here_?” James asked.

“Like I said,” Tiago smirked, running a hand up James’ leg as he leaned in closer again, whispering, “we’re both off the clock. Nothing professional about this.”

 

They got out at Tiago’s apartment, James following him inside. Tiago flicked on a light here and there and James looked around, finding that the place was very organized; Tiago probably didn’t spend much time here.

“Drink?” Tiago offered, already bringing over a bottle of scotch and two glasses. “This is good,” he said. “50 year old Macallan.”

James shrugged, accepting the glass that was handed to him. They both drank in silence standing at the counter.

Tiago finished his drink first, placing his glass on the counter, folding his hands and cocking his head to the side as he studied James, who didn’t seem to pay him any attention – but he did.

He looked aside amusedly as Tiago’s hand was suddenly moving up his side, fingers gentle but still with a determined edge to them. James tipped back the rest of his drink, turning to face him head on, the fingers now reaching his face, traveling along his jaw, then reaching down and easily unbuttoning the top button of James’ shirt.

“You waste no time, do you,” he smirked.

“It would be a shame to waste it,” Tiago replied, apparently a little lost in thought as he moved on to the next button, eyes slightly widening in surprise as James’ hand swatted his away. “Oh?”

“I never said I would just let you have your way with me,” James said smoothly.

Tiago let out a mocking laugh. “Am I going to have to work for it?”

James leaned back against the counter, hands placed behind him, almost offering himself up to him, but not quite. “Show me that you’re worth my time.”

Immediately Tiago stepped forward, grabbing James’ face in his hands as he kissed him, hard, without any apparent consideration for what James might think.

James enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds, then bit down on Tiago’s lower lip. He didn’t draw blood, but made sure it had hurt just enough for him to pull back.

Tiago flicked his tongue over his throbbing lip, scowling at him. “What was that for?” he asked.

James smirked. “Nothing. Where’s the bedroom?”

The stare in Tiago’s eyes hardened again and he turned around without saying another word, one hand gesturing to follow him.

The senior agent unbuttoned his shirt as he entered the bedroom, throwing it aside along with his tie. James noticed a few scars gracing his back, briefly wondering what missions had caused them.

As Tiago turned back around James grabbed him by his neck, pulling him back into the kiss again. The Spaniard made short work of his shirt and removed it in no time, causing James to smirk; knowing that he most definitely had plenty experience with this particular scenario. But that was okay. So did he.

Tiago let a hand wander over James’ chest, the other firmly gripping the short strands of his hair as he moved his lips to his jaw, his neck, tongue and teeth momentarily making James gasp for breath as he passed one particular sensitive spot, earning himself an amused grin from Tiago.

“You think that’s funny?” he breathed, shoving him so that Tiago landed on the bed on his back. Both men shed their shoes, their pants before James joined him again, hovering over him as he made sure to return the favor. If he was to walk around MI6 tomorrow with the marks of their encounter for everyone to see, so would he.

“Oh, I do,” Tiago hummed, involuntarily closing his eyes and arching his back at James’ actions. Before long, however, he’d turned the tables again and was now pinning James to the bed.

“Roll over,” he said huskily.

“Make me,” James stated boldly, looking him in the eye.

Without waiting the 00 agent initiated a struggle, James fighting back with all his might but ultimately losing to the senior agent, who now had James’ arm twisted behind his back, one hand holding it in place, the other pushing his head down into the mattress.

“Oh, this seems like even more fun,” he laughed quietly into his ear.

“Fuck you,” James muttered, voice muffled.

Tiago snorted before letting go of his head, instead reaching into his nightstand. James felt something very cold on his skin just before he heard the familiar clicking of handcuffs. Sure enough, when Tiago let go of him, he could no longer move his arms; his wrists locked together. He wasn’t too sure how he felt about that – it did severely restrain him in his attempts to gain the upper hand, but on the other hand; the ball was in Tiago’s court now, and he was interested to see what he would do with it.

Tiago rolled him onto his back again, finding James wearing a devilish smirk. “I see you’re enjoying this game,” he whispered, taking advantage of the situation to slide one hand down his chest, his abdomen, slipping underneath his waistband.

“I never said I wasn’t,” James uttered, squirming against his touch. Tiago just grinned, very much taking pleasure in the fact that he had James at his mercy – though the agent could undoubtedly gain some kind of leverage over him if he truly wished so.

Tiago knew that his struggles were only a playful attempt to frustrate him, get him to exert his dominance. Or at least that’s what he thought; for all he knew James could actually have been trying to gain the upper hand again, even if he never said so. Tiago was very glad for the handcuffs though – without it, restraining him would have undoubtedly been much harder.

Pretty soon – the last pieces of clothing had been shed by now, too – James was still not able to keep lying still, albeit because of very different reasons. He’d given up on fighting Tiago now, instead trying to keep down his moans and grunts as the other agent got started, clawing at the sheets.

James knew he was still only teasing him, but refused to beg or otherwise let him know to hurry up and get down to business, so instead he pretended as though he was not all that impressed. His heaving chest and slight panting – however much he tried to conceal it – were a dead giveaway though, and he was convinced that Tiago knew just how much an effect he was having on him. This wasn’t just a random one night stand – the man had an almost magical quality to him, instinctively knowing what to do and _where_ to do it to drive James wild.

At one point, when James was sure he couldn’t take much more without Tiago actually getting serious, he growled, “Get these things off of me.”

Tiago looked up at him, a smirk gracing his features. He moved upward, eyes now boring into James’, fingers drawing lazy circles on his chest. “Now why would I do that?”

James mirrored his smirk, although he was by now getting rather impatient. “It wasn’t a suggestion.”

“It wasn’t a question, either,” Tiago answered, eyebrows raised.

“You _are_ in a rather vulnerable position right now,” James pointed out, looking down at Tiago’s body hovering over his own.

Tiago sighed. “Are you going to fight me?”

“Do you want me to?” They both knew it didn’t matter what he’d say; James would put up a fight either way.

Tiago’s eyes flashed, then reached over and got the key. James rolled over without complaining this time.

There was a _click_ as one wrist was freed and immediately James turned back, catching Tiago in surprise and pushing him down to the bed,  lower arm pressing down on his throat.

Tiago just stared at him, a mocking look in his eyes as he raised his arms above his head. “You’ve got me, James. Now what are you going to do exactly?”

James leaned down, whispering in his ear, voice low and playful,  “I’m going to fuck you senseless, that’s what.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

James blinked, waiting for him to explain himself.

That explanation followed soon enough. There was a familiar _click_ as Tiago’s hands – to which James had absolutely not been paying attention – closed the remaining handcuff around his bedpost, effectively chaining James to the bed.

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

Tiago nodded, lips pursed. “I’m very serious, James. Want me to show you just _how_ serious?”

“For God’s sake, let’s get it over with then.” H is eyes subconsciously closed in anticipation however as Tiago grinned, reaching into his nightstand for the final time.

 

James had left the next morning before Tiago had woken up, wanting to go home and change and – not unimportant – avoid awkward conversations. Last night had been _incredible_ , and it wasn’t like he had a particular policy on sleeping with coworkers – but this whole thing had just been about sex, nothing more. He had no need to get to know the guy better. In fact – considering their line of work, they were most certainly better off barely knowing each other’s names. (Although, James figured that Tiago probably knew a whole lot more about him than he did about him.)

Not to mention that there’d been the risk of running late for work if he’d woken up next to him, if last night had been any indication.

He was actually a lot less distracted at work than he thought he would be; if anything he felt less stress than usual. That was, until Tiago walked right by his office, smirking at him when he looked up, before continuing on his way.

Later that day James received a text message from an unknown number.

_Next week, same place, same time._

He groaned, knowing it was him, knowing that he knew James would accept. The only question left was why he had to wait until next _week_.

Probably all part of the game himself, but he wasn’t going to let him win. For a second he played with the thought of telling him he was busy next week, but he couldn’t do that to himself. So instead he settled for not answering at all; Tiago’d have to wait and see if he’d show up. If James was waiting, so would he.

The week eventually passed, agonizingly slow, but at least it passed. And so James found himself in the bar again, a little early maybe, already nursing a drink when Tiago came in.

They made small talk, drank, then got to Tiago’s place, James somehow managing to gain the upper hand this time. And as before, after Tiago fell asleep, he quietly left to go home and get some hours of well needed sleep.

The same happened the week after. And the week after that. Before long their encounters grew more frequent, eventually skipping the formality of meeting up for a drink first, and James spending the night more and more often.

It was still just sex, but over time James grew attached to him. Slowly learned little bits about him here and there. At one point he even caught himself looking at him as he slept; that was the one night Tiago woke up alone in his bed again, James having hurried out of there because this was _not_ how this was supposed to go.

Tiago never addressed it, not even when James skipped the next time they were supposed to meet up –  and the times after that.

When James finally came over again, he found Tiago expecting him, as he’d probably been for the past couple weeks. No words were said; immediately upon James’ entering Tiago had kissed him, frenzied at first, but later turning surprisingly gentle.

There was a moment when they broke apart where James had looked into his eyes and Tiago’s lips parted, apparently about to say something, but then for whatever reason decided not to and instead shoved James against the wall, kissing him again with a fervor that left James a little lightheaded.

That night was the first night where they didn’t actually sleep together. They ended up just lying on Tiago’s bed, James’ head on his chest, silence surrounding them, the situation however strangely comfortable.

James finally admitted to the thought that had been nagging at the back of his mind the past few weeks.

He’d missed him.

He wondered if that was what Tiago had been about to say earlier on, too.

 

The next day James had been the one to find the bed empty. He’d rolled onto his side, noticing how the bed had long gone cold. Feeling rather odd at these developments he’d reached for his phone to check the time, instead finding a text awaiting him.

_Sorry, got called into work._

James had gotten dressed and gone over to MI6 as well, trying to find out where they’d sent off Tiago Rodriguez.

The only information he managed to get hold of was that the 00 agent was sent away for an indefinite amount of time to some far away country.

James had tried calling him, but the number turned out to be no longer in service.  He tormented Q Branch and a few of his superiors, but never got any the wiser.

Tiago never contacted him, either.

And so weeks, months went by, and James found that whatever it was that he’d been feeling for Tiago had disappeared over time. After the first year of waiting his only recollections of him were the dreams that woke him up in the middle of the night, panting, more than often a little turned on, but feeling more alone than ever.

Tiago had left a void that he desperately tried to fill with other random sexual encounters, though in time he forgot when and how that void had ever originated in the first place.

Eventually Tiago was just another name, another face among the many, many others that followed after he disappeared.

Until ultimately James buried the memories so deep that he forgot Tiago had ever even existed.


End file.
